starwarsloungepbfandomcom-20200214-history
Armada Bravis Ultimatus
Early Life Armada B. Ultimatus, son of Ordin and Lysa Ultimatus, was born on Talus. Ordin, a cargo pilot, was quite wealthy. Ordin was always shuttling shipments weekly, and was barely home. Ordin was skilled in piloting, as well as firearms. Shuttling cargo was dangerous, because there was always the danger of pirates. While in Talus, Ordin overheard a group of businessmen asking for Shuttle-CXVN34's pilot. Apparently his piloting was very impressive, and word was getting around that he was one of his company's best pilots. They were telling locals that someone wanted Ordin to work for them, permanently, and with a big paycheck. Interested, Ordin told them who he was, and the businessmen told him to pack his things. They were to leave the next morning. At home, Ordin told his wife, Lysa, that he was being taken afar as a private pilot. He assured her that he would send home more credits than previous years, months, and weeks. The next morning, Ordin, Lysa, and the newborn, Armada, drove to the shuttle port. Seeing him step onto the launchpad, his wife weeped. Ordin asked if his wife, and child, to come along. They were accepted. The family stepped onto the shuttle, along with the businessmen, and began flying to their destination. After speaking on com-link, one of the men told the couple that the newborn could not come along. They were being taken to Telos IV, and a restoration project was being commenced. They told them that raising a baby would be very complicated, since Ordin would be continuously shipping equipment. They told Lysa that she would need to get a job, either as a bartender, or farmer. She would later chose bar tending, but this was not important. A few weeks back, Ordin overheard folks talking of Kaminoans raising babies. Ordin speedily informed Lysa of the idea, and after thirty minutes of conversation, she agreed. They informed the businessmen of the idea of allowing the Kaminoans to raise the baby, and they set courses for Kamino. When they arrived, they were welcomed by the Kaminoans. Luckily, they had docked at a research facility/ laboratory on embryos. The Kaminoan scientist marveled at the idea of researching the human baby, and accepted it. After a few minutes of conversation, Ordin and Lysa, felt good about the baby being in good hands. Apparently, the Kaminoans were skilled medics. Then, the couple, and businessmen, gave a few farewells before stepping on board, and soaring into the stormy skies above. The Kaminoans put the newborn, Armada, into warm blankets, and walked into the medical facility. Tipoca City: Training After being dropped off, the Kaminoans checked on the status of the newborn, making sure he was in proper medical condition. (Remember, Armada was only two months old). After feeding him formula, he was laid down in a specially-made incubator, where he took a nap. The next morning, while sleeping, he was brought to Tipoca City, where the Kaminoans were creating mass amounts of clones. A Kaminoan scientist realized that the eight-week old baby was too old to be grown as an embyro. Therefore, the scientist created a special area for Armada, where he'd be raised parallel to the raising methods of the clones. The Kaminoan scientist notified a mechanic to create a more up-to-date feeder, which aided in the nutrition of the baby. The scientist nurtured the baby for three years. At the age of three, Armada was brought to a preschool, with other young clones, where they were taught at an early age about tactics. Apparently, the Kaminoans were training a special clone breed, different from the regulars, but more advance in teaching. The only games they played during play-time were tactic-like, dealing with simple situations, which they loved. At age six, Armada and his preschool clone-friends, moved into Stage Two of their development. They learned about more advance tactics, and stealth. The games they played were capture-the-flag, and hide-and-go-seek. Stage Three, age eight, the group overviewed lessons from Stage Two, as well as necessities such as reading, and writing. Stage Four, age twelve, the group, including Armada, began their training. One day, the group awoke inside a huge battlefield. It was virtual, though, they did not know until told. The Kaminoans had took the group from their rooms at night, and placed them inside the huge virtual room. It happened every Friday, and each time, they simulated battle tactics, stealth, survival, and combat. Stage Five, advanced combating, and weapon usage. Each member learned different skills. Sniping, Grenading, Rocketing, Piloting, Medical. Each had a particular specialty which would assist them when they were in the line of duty. They trained on those skills until age twenty when their training was complete. Armada, and the group, were issued their uniforms, which were colored different than the regular clones' armor. The group's armor was white, with red lining, and red streaks across the chest plate, symbolizing the special group. Armada was giving the name, Bravis, because that was the middle-name givin by his original parents. Though, Armada never knew that he wasn't clone, he was too young to remember. (He was only eight-weeks old when his parents gave him to the Kaminoans, anyway). Geonosis Jedi Padawan Skywalker, Senator Amidala, and Jedi Master Kenobi were to be executed by orders of Count Dooku. The Jedi approached different positions of the coliseum, attracting no attention from the Geonosions, because they were wearing hooded robes. Bravo, and thousands of other clones, rode gunships miles away from the event, awaiting Master Yoda's orders. Fortunately, the trio, Anakin, Padme, and Kenobi fought the beasts. Mace Windu stealthy approached Jango, from behind, and lit his violet saber. The other Jedi in the arena lit their sabers, too, frightening the Geonosian spectators. The battle began. The Separatists fought fiercely, droids soon surrounding them. The Count had succeeded. The Jedi were cornered, asked to lay down their weapons. Then, the new clone army had arrived, destroying most of the droids. After minutes of fighting, the droids were disposed of. The remaining Jedi hopped onto the clone gunships, and the ships flew into the skies. Later, the Jedi fought in a larger battlefield after being dropped off by the clones. Kashyyyk After two years of military service, it was obvious that Armada's leadership was outstanding. He had already become leader over a small battalion of about fourty clones, ten gunships, and two tanks. Soon, Bravis, or Bravo, was requested by a higher being. Lord Vader wanted to see him. When Bravo arrived, he was promoted by Lord Vader. It was an honor to be promoted by such a figure, and Bravo accepted the title. Bravo, now second-in-command of the 501st Clone Legion, wasdispatched to Kashyyyk. Lord Vader told Bravo that the Wookies were keeping something under-the-radar, and away from the New Empire. The 501st engaged the Wookie Army, and Vader's regiment engaged the suspected base. About a couple hundred Wookies dead, seventy clones killed, and a captured Jedi Wookie Leader. The Force Unleashed: Realization A year after the events of Kashyyyk, Bravo was sent to The Temple to repel a small Rebellion fleet. Seeing that Lord Vader had already dispatched 501st troops, Bravo chose five of his best clone troopers to accompany him on the mission. Once inside the Temple, Bravo's team found a dismembered Obi-Wan Kenobi. He ordered the body to be taken and revived on-board. A clone pointed a blaster at Bravo, because it was against Imperial Code to revive an enemy. Bravo shot the trooper on-sight, and proceeded with taking up dismembered body parts. Five minutes later, a Sith appeared in front of Bravo, and obliterated the remaining body of Kenobi. Bravo was digusted by the actions of the Sith, named Starkiller. Bravo told his four clones to stand down. They boarded their ship, and flew away. Bravo realized the true intentions of the Sith. Bravo was angry with what the Sith had done, but returned shortly after being fired at by a landing Rebellion fleet. He, and four clones, sped into the temple, in attempt the warn the others. Unfortunately, Bravo found two Sith, having a conversation, both having sabers lit at each other's neck. Tek'on, and Rimaldo. Bravo did not interrupt them, and began hearing the sound of marching. The Rebellion forces in the Temple had been thought to have been the only ones, but others had come. Bravo ordered his men to get ready for battle. Bravo spotted a female Jedi, and two others. Followed by them were hundreds of rebels. Bravo, accompanied by multiple other Sith, destroyed the rebel battallion. Bravo, and his four remaining team members, left the Temple, not to return to it, anymore. 'Talus: Pax Talusianna' While on a special mission to eliminate some of the remaining Jedi, Bravis is told to follow Saturnis Lerak (Son of Rimaldo Lerak IV). Bravis, upon entering an abandoned temple of the Leraks, Rehi, and Adnetary, is overcome by images of the past. Eventually, the soldier finds a console, used a bit earlier. The console accepted Bravis' finger-print, but the elevator was out of commission. Later, Bravis stumbles upon a mysterious glowing symbol on a wall. He accidentally activates the symbol, and he's taken to an unknown location. Bravis finds, later on, that he's talking to Epsilon, a Dathomir. After a conversation, and a few apologies, Bravis (Ultimatus) is reminded of his true origins. He wasn't really the son of humans, he was a Dathomir in human form. Apparently, by being in this mysterious place, all his pre-human thoughts returned to him. He know knew whom he really was, and what he was in human-form to do. Not to kill innocents, and join factions. He was neutral. He was here for peace...